


Home is Where the Family is

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Dysfunctional Family, Functional Life [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen deserves better, Allen has a family like he should, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, General Allen Walker, M/M, Mpreg, Nea gets a grandkid, Partial Canon Compliance, Thats pretty much the summary actually, Yu Kanda learns the reproductive system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: Connected to Imperfect Perfection. Mpreg, very heavy on the mpreg [but this time I'm being cruel to Allen]. You don't necessarily need to read Imperfect prior to this, but you'll be a little confused if you don't, sorry. Yullen/Kanda X Allen
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Dysfunctional Family, Functional Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684612
Kudos: 31





	Home is Where the Family is

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading over 17k words this took a while  
> I spell names as I've seen them in the Manga, don't tell me I spelled them wrong or I'll fight you  
> If only y'all saw my mess of reactions on discord to writing this

"Why me?" Resting his forehead against the sink cabinet, the cool feel of the wood helped him with the burn of his forehead. He never enjoyed being sick, especially as an accommodator for a parasite innocence, that fact always seemed to make it worse. Using the counter to pull himself up off the floor, he cleaned his mouth out. He'd probably be better off heading to the infirmary now than in another week, at least then they would probably have an answer to what he was sick with and be able to give him something for it.

Stepping out into his room, he moved over to his dresser to grab clothes to change into, the heel of his right palm rubbing against his cheekbone. He successfully managed to get himself dressed, mumbling about his confusing sickness and about how he hoped there'd be something for it. He would have thought his headache was getting worse if his head wasn't being moved without his own will, himself trying to swat the flying creature away from his head.

"Tim? What are you doing? Oh stop it, my head already hurts without you hitting it." Glancing to the golden ball, he noticed Timcanpy settle down on the top of the dresser, seemingly asking for his full attention. Part of him wanted to ignore the golem, at least the part that didn't realize he would be beaten around and chewed on if he didn't listen. Sighing a little under his breath, he rested his elbows on either side of where his winged friend sat. "Alright, what is it you want me to see?" Suddenly he was smacked back towards the bed, huffing under his breath and rolling his eyes at the golem as he sat. How bossy. Watching as Timcanpy settled into his hands, he blinked a little at the projection being shown. He could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment as the footage played, not really wanting to see that night from an outsider's perspective, especially not Timcanpy's.

"Tim, why are you showing me that? Why did you even record it?!" Watching for a few moments longer, the golden golem seemed to realize what was playing and quickly shut it off, turning pink for a moment. He really didn't want to remember doing that with Kanda, even if he enjoyed it. Feeling Tim's tail hit him in the face, he tried to force the blush off his cheeks as a different file came through, the first thing he noticed being the audio. And he was exceptionally glad that his room was soundproof for the eighth time that day.

"Tim? Are you recording? Oh good." The voice had him stuck in place for a few minutes, the appearance of the man on the other side of the recording making his chest ache. He had known that his family didn't want to be in his way, but just seeing the owner of the voice had a few of his memories flying back at him.

So that's why the Noah never seemed to go after him during battles.

"I honestly doubt you'll be seeing this until you're much older, Allen, and even then part of me hopes that you still don't see this. I don't know yet if you'll be able to see the date of the recording, but that isn't too important right now. Tim please smack me when I start rambling, we don't need him getting bored midway through me trying to explain this." Watching the golden tail move forward and whack the dark brunette in the side of the head, he watched the amber eyes blink a few times before the man grinned. "Thank you Tim."

"Alright, my main priority is to explain what is most likely happening, but I'll probably start talking about why I know all of this too. I should probably introduce myself first though, hello there Allen my name is Nea D. Campbell. I don't know how much you remember me, but I'm your biological parent." He blinked a few times before touching Tim on the wing, silently asking for the video to be stopped for a moment.

"He's… he's my dad? I'm fully related to him? Tim please tell me this isn't a prank, I was told by master that I was abandoned as a baby and orphaned after Mana died. Master Cross wouldn't lie to me like that, would he?" Feeling the tail that had just hit Nea D. Campbell in the face caress his cheek, he closed his eyes a little before running his hands along Timcanpy's wings. "Who am I kidding, with the amount of debt I still need to work off for him he probably lied to me more times than days since his last acknowledged birthday." Giving a weak smile to the air, he looked back to the visage of his father, finally noticing the date written on the pages that sat on the desk, taking a moment to decipher the upside down writing. He would have been only a few months old at that point in time.

"Now this does mean that you might have a darker side, though I don't really know what will have happened to you by this point in time. I know the rest of the family won't hurt you on purpose, especially with how they fawn over you now. I just hope you're alright at this point." He blinked a few times, unable to stop himself from smiling at the worried tone in the voice. He could tell that Nea wasn't too much older then than he was now and it helped him a little to know that he wasn't too young compared to the other. "I should probably just say it how I did with Mana a year ago honestly, it would probably go much easier." Blinking a few moments, he could see the pink tint on his father's face, the clear amber eyes glancing away from where Tim sat.

"If you're seeing this video upon Tim showing it to you then you're most likely pregnant." Wait, what? Had Nea gone insane by that point? Was that why he was with Cross? "I know it's a little shocking but it's true, it has something to do with the innocence inside you. I don't know fully how I came into contact with it, but it obviously didn't off me early on. You wouldn't have survived if that had happened. Sorry about the curse by the way, I wasn't in my right mind and tried forcing the memory forward to help with the pain, didn't realize anything could happen to you if I did that until Mana said something." Watching the golden tail whip into the screen's view again, he snorted a little at the shocked expression. "Sorry about that, I was rambling again. I would love to tell stories about you, but current you should be waking from your nap shortly. I know you probably have questions for me, quite a few if you haven't seen me before this recording, and I will be more than happy to explain everything if I'm still around. Tim should be able to find me. So until then, please be careful, with yourself and who you tell. I don't know anything about the people around you but I'm sure you know who you can trust."

A soft whimper turned quickly into a loud cry from out of frame, and he could watch as Tim followed Nea's frame as he moved to the bassinet next to the desk. He could see the mop of white hair being lifted and realized that he was seeing himself as an infant.

"Shush, calm down Allen, I've got you don't cry. Tim stop recording please." Watching for a few moments longer as the recording continued, he felt his face heat up, before the recording was shut off by the current Tim, the golem getting embarrassed as well it seemed. That should teach him not to record things, but who knows if he'll listen if that first recording meant anything.

"So you think what he said applies to me? Are you sure?" Watching Tim hop from his hands, he couldn't help but laugh as his cheek was nuzzled against. Laying back against his mattress, he stared at the ceiling of his room, trying to work around the information he was just told. So he is pregnant, that's a bit scary. Now he had another human being relying on him for sustenance and life, which wasn't too odd since he's had people rely on him, but never like this. Feeling his stomach growl, he figured he would have an easier time getting through the information after eating, and maybe he would get information on how his other half was doing on his mission. And now that he thought about it this probably all started the night before he left, oh what a surprise his partner was going to get.

He had nearly finished his meal when he watched Lavi enter the cafeteria, a few bandages visible under his clothes. It took him a minute to remember why this was so significant, having been too lost in thought about his predicament to remember the redhead had been on the same mission. That had to mean that all of them were back, at least all that had survived the ordeal. Why was being an exorcist so hard?

"Welcome back Lavi, how did it go?" Smiling as his friend came over to him, he continued to eat, watching the other smile back at him.

"It went well, we managed to get rid of the akuma pretty quickly, the Noah managed to escape though. I'm pretty sure he introduced himself as Tiki Milk or something like that. Yu seems pretty pissed about it so I'd be careful around him." Blinking a little, he had to keep his expression in check. He needed to remember that the Noah were the enemy of the Order, even if part of him didn't want to believe it. There was part of him, even if it was buried deep, that was Noah, and that told him he was fighting against his own family. But he couldn't say anything about it, because if he did there would be a high chance of him being stripped of his title of an exorcist and an even higher chance that he could be executed for suspicion of being a traitor.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad that you're all alright. It was nice talking to you again Lavi, maybe you should let Lenalee know you're back, she missed you while you were gone." Smiling at the now flustered expression on Lavi's face, he took his empty dishes to the counter before leaving the room, trying to figure out where the taller was. He would probably be out of the infirmary already, not that he needed to be there for more than just temporary bandages if anything at all, and there was a low chance that Kanda was in the training rooms since he just got back from a mission. Following where his feet took him, he felt Timcanpy settle down in his hair as he walked up to the battered door, knocking on the surface lightly.

"I'm coming in Kanda." Opening the door, he found the other laying on his bed with a book in hand, dark eyes straying from the words on the page long enough to see who had entered the room. "I saw Lavi in the dining hall, I'm glad you're back." Closing the door behind him, he felt Tim hop off his head and saw the golem move to rest on the window sill next to Kanda's resting golem. Moving to sit by his partner's feet on the bed, he felt himself being pulled further up the bed to sit in Kanda's lap, soft lips just under his earlobe. Laughing at the light touch, he moved to rest his head against his boyfriend's chest, ear resting over the taller's heart. He didn't expect a response, nor any action to show that Kanda had missed him at all while he was gone, and that was alright by him. He was the one who freely shared his emotions in this relationship, and that's the way they both liked it. It's not like he couldn't read how the other was feeling, they've known each other for two and a half years, been together a year and a half.

"Yeah, I'm home." Feeling the same smooth lips press to his forehead, he couldn't help but hum a little, running his fingers over Kanda's chest. He didn't want to mention it yet, he just wanted to relax for a bit longer before he had to explain what he had learned earlier. He trusts the bluenette with his life, but he also knows that the other has no qualms against stabbing him through. Feeling long fingers run through his hair, he sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment before sitting up again. He watched an eyebrow arch at his movement, dark eyes silently asking him questions he couldn't answer without words. "Did something happen while I was gone?" Glancing to the side, he gave a small nod, feeling soft fingers against his chin turning his face.

"I didn't want to bother you so soon after you got back, but if I wait too long then I know you'll be annoyed with me for not saying anything. At least it's only been a few hours since I found out. It can't leave this room though, it needs to stay between the two of us and Timcanpy." Seeing the hint of confusion at his mention of the golden terror, he motioned for his little friend to come over, watching the black companion follow suit and land beside Kanda. He watched the bluenette do something to the black golem, most likely shutting it off, before he felt himself being pulled closer.

"So what is this odd news that you found out today? Did central get back to you about your status as a General yet?" Shaking his head, he laced his fingers into the thick ponytail, ebony locks grabbing hold of the fingers of his right hand. He learned long ago not to finger brush his boyfriend's hair with his left hand without a glove on, the thin strands got caught in his joints and it took forever to untangle the two of them without pulling the hair or breaking his fingers.

"No, I've had no word from them yet on that, though I hope they come through soon. And well there's a few things, but the most important is something that involves you a little bit." Taking a breath in through his nose and letting it out through his mouth, he closed his eyes for a moment not wanting to open them and face the reaction he was going to get. "Kanda it's really weird and scary to say this, but I'm pregnant. It probably happened right before you left since I had no symptoms before that. I understand if you don't want to associate with me anymore, just please don't say anything to anyone else." Moving to get up off of Kanda, he felt both of his arms being grabbed, himself being pulled to be chest to chest with the other, his heart pounding and his cheeks flush.

"What a little weirdo, moyashi. Thinking that of all things would make me not want to be around you. I may not completely understand what you're talking about or how it happened, but I'm not leaving you after one thing." Blinking a little, he didn't want to believe that he would be the one to have to explain what it all meant. Oh he really hoped that Kanda was kidding around about not understanding, he did not believe that he was about to give a short form of the talk to his twenty year old boyfriend. That reminded him, Kanda's birthday was in a few weeks.

"Do you know what I said? Any of it?" Getting some form of physical answer that he didn't think he would ever get, he sighed softly, bringing both hands up to his face in exasperation. "I'm pregnant, and another way of saying that is that I'm going to have a baby, a tiny human being is forming inside of me and will continue to do so for a while. I don't understand how exactly I was able to carry a baby, but it's happening." Sighing softly, he glanced back down, seeing the confusion raked across Kanda's face. He couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter, moving to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I'm sorry, your expression is just hilarious. I'll try thinking of a better way to explain it to you, but what you need to know is that there's going to be a baby in less than a year and until they're born I will be carrying them inside of me." Sighing softly in relief at having explained that despite not having done so or prepared to do so before. Sitting back up, he gave a smile as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Well as I said, weird moyashi, I'm not going to just leave you over one thing. What else did you want to tell me?" Blinking, he tried to think of how to explain the other two parts without explicitly saying that he was related directly to the Noah.

"I also found out that I may not be an orphan or have been abandoned as a baby. My father left a message on Timcanpy to tell me that he could be found if I had questions as well as to tell me that I was pregnant which seems really weird until I figured out that he is the one who had me. I also learned that I was born like this, my curse had something to do with the innocence mixing poorly with something else and accidentally cursed me right before I was born. That's also a reason why I'm hoping that I get placed up in rank soon, it would be easier to hide and go look for my family if I was a General." Feeling a hand move from his waist to his cheek, he blinked his silver eyes lightly.

"You know I could take you on as an apprentice and we could go off like that right?" Sticking his tongue out at the mention of him going by that title again, he shook his head.

"Definitely not! You know what I had to go through while I had that title the first time around, it was horrible. And anyway I wouldn't be able to learn anything from you since I'm already a fully fledged exorcist with a parasite type weapon. I would rather wait until I get a response from central, and if I'm not chosen to be a General then I may take you up on your offer." Being brought into another kiss, he grinned at the gentleness he was given for once, unable to stop Kanda before they started in order to send Timcanpy away. The golem got the hint though, leaving through the cracked and broken window to go start his search for his first master.

====

"Are you sure this is the way Tim? We've been walking for seven miles now." On either side of the dirt path he saw nothing but fields of grain, his coat off and tied around his hips. It wasn't that it was too warm out for the dark clothing, it was that the fabric was a little too tight around his waist, the general beside him having offered to give him his coat if he wanted. The two of them had barely managed to leave headquarters before he started showing too much, his normally thin demeanor changing by the day after he hit week fifteen. He cursed his body often, and meant them as jokes for the most part. He was just glad that the other had stayed with him after he managed a proper explanation.

"Explain to me again why I'm not allowed to have Mugen." Glancing ahead, he turned his eyes up to Kanda's with a thin smile.

"Because I don't want you attacking my dad and any other persons of my family unless absolutely necessary. I tried to explain it a few days ago but I didn't do a good job did I?" Watching the taller smirk at his tone, he could see a larger building in the near distance.

"I'm just kidding moyashi, I got that when you first told me you were related to the Noah. I still don't enjoy that little fact but it makes a lot more sense why you wouldn't explain much while we were still at headquarters." Grinning a little bit, he watched as Tim sped off in the current direction, feeling himself being lifted from the ground and the wind attacking his ponytail. Upon reaching the door to the mansion, he felt his feet hit the steps under them, apprehension binding him as he was pushed toward the large doors. Raising his right hand to strike it against the solid wood, he was interrupted by a voice.

'So it is you, he said as much. Don't bother knocking, the twins are on the ark, Timcanpy should know where the gate is. I'll let them know that you're here.' It sounded like the person was right next to him whispering into his ear, but the only one who could've done that was Kanda who was now looking at him strangely.

"Someone just spoke to me and said something about an ark and a gate. Tim do you know where those are?" He didn't mention anything about the use of the word twins, not really understanding it himself. Feeling his hair being pulled by Timcanpy toward an older tree, he could see the light touch of waves under one of the branches like looking down an empty road on a hot summer day. Pressing his right hand against the optical illusion, he nearly fell through in shock as it vanished, grabbing Kanda's wrist with his gloved left hand. As the two of them stepped through the gate, he watched as Tim flew in circles above them, starting off in a direction it seemed like he recognized.

"Woah! What are you two doing here? I seriously don't want to fight right now." Hearing the voice behind them, he lost sight of Timcanpy as Kanda moved to grab where his sword would usually be.

"Of course the first one we see is you, you coward." Blinking at his boyfriend's words, he tried to remember anything about the Noah in front of them, lightly remembering Lavi's words from around two months ago.

"This one is Tiki Milk? I don't get it…." Hearing loud laughter from the direction they were supposed to be going in, he blinked rapidly for a few moments before he recognized Nea, Timcanpy sitting perched on the dark brunette's shoulder.

"Oh that's a new one, I didn't know your last name was Milk, Tiki. And I invited them here, don't worry. Come along, we can wait in my rooms for Mana, Adam and Road." Able to see the put off look form over Tiki's face, he followed behind Nea in the direction of the supposed rooms. Upon entering, he saw a hand in front of him. The room was familiar, but only in a single direction and for the briefest of moments.

"Make sure to wipe your feet, and hang your coats on the rack if you wish before finding somewhere to sit. Adam and Road usually take the rocking chair for a warning." Watching as Nea glanced back to him, he unwrapped his coat from his waist, making sure his boots hadn't tracked anything in before taking his seat on one of the couches. It was silent as he looked around the room, his eyes continually moving over to where Nea sat at his desk. That's when he realized how the room felt familiar to him, he had seen parts of it from the recording Timcanpy had shown him. Feeling a hand being set on his thigh, he blinked before looking to the appendage, setting his hand atop of Kanda's.

"So that's your father? He doesn't look like too much." He tried to ignore the words after the question, nodding a little. It didn't take much for him to notice how stiff the samurai next to him was, obviously trying to stay one step ahead in case something were to happen. Hearing the door open, he tried not to visibly freeze in shock at who had entered the room. Not one, but two persons in the Earl's visage followed by none other than Road Kamelot.

"Nea, what have we told you about bringing people into the ark without permission, especially not exorcists. Do you not understand how dangerous it is?" Hearing the heavier, scolding tone sent toward their host, he paled a little at the other staring directly at him, suddenly making him self-conscious.

"Oh don't try that with me Adam, they've been formally invited for a conversation. But seriously though, unable to recognise family of all…" Hearing the short haired brunette trail off, he couldn't keep his eyes off the eariley silent Earl doppelganger that still stared at him. He could tell that Kanda was having a hard time keeping still beside him, and he couldn't blame the other general.

"Nea is this… Allen? Have you finally found him?" Blinking at the softer voice, he took a glance back to Nea. He couldn't form words, wanting to ask how he was known. For only a brief point in time he forgot he introduced himself to the Earl nearly three years ago before joining the order.

"Well he found me actually, I figured all of us could talk and answer questions. Since it's been a long while. And anyway they're both moderately safe since only one of them are armed." Oh was that a pun? Very funny, Nea. Watching as all three moved to sit, Road hanging off the back of the rocking chair as 'Adam' sat in it. "Alright, now to get formal introductions out of the way. I'm Nea D. Campbell, my twin brother Mana is seated on the couch opposite of you both, and Adam and Road are on the rocking chair as I guessed before. I would like to introduce Allen Walker and…" Hearing the silence encapsulate the room, he realized that nobody knew who Kanda was, whether by name or entirely. Watching as Timcanpy flew around Nea's head, he snorted a little as the golden terror repeatedly hit his father on the head. "Right, right, no need to be so rough Tim. His name is Kanda, my short term memory isn't too great right now. Now, first questions?" He opened his mouth to speak up finally, confused by all the persons in the room and his true safety, but he was cut off as Adam spoke up first.

"How are the two of you able to recognize him so quickly? For all you know this could be a trap." He heard the thud of a head hitting a desk, seeing Mana rest his face in his hands in annoyance from the corner of his eye.

"Adam… you're asking how we, the two people who were around Allen near constantly before that happened, can recognise him. I literally caught him as he was born." Going pale in the face at the plain statement, he could feel his stomach churn at how normally that was said. He didn't normally have a weak stomach, but then again he usually wouldn't be pregnant. He tried to hide his discomfort, but he was almost relieved that it was noticed for what it was. Feeling a warm hand smooth against his lower back, he held himself from laying against his partner, part of him not feeling safe for even a moment.

"Mana! Stop talking. We are changing the subject right now, we don't need that kind of information." Silently thanking Nea for stopping his brother, he took a deep breath before he tried to speak again, his stomach calming down for the moment.

"I know it seems a bit late to be asking this, but can we actually trust you? Part of me thinks that we're in grave danger and that we should be getting out of here as soon as possible." Seeing the weak smile from by the desk, he felt a little calmer.

"Whether you trust us or not is your call, but I know that at least two of us wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Speaking of, I should be able to answer most questions relating to how you figured out I exist still. I'm no expert and it's been a long while but I do still remember quite a bit from that time." Relaxing more in the seat, he let out a sigh. The questions went around, ranging between how he's been the past seven years to showing baby pictures of himself that had been hidden in a desk drawer. Finally finding a question that had him in mental binds, he leaned forward a little bit more as his face heated up in light embarrassment.

"Am I going to be alright?" Watching the amber eyes of his, now known, maternal parent widen a little, he tried to keep himself in place and not hide from the answer to his own question.

"That depends on your overall health and stress levels, but either way I can tell you're doing much better than I was at your point." Watching the golden tail whip around again, he heard laughter in the room as Nea was hit in the face by Tim once again. "What I apparently just rambled through meant yes. You're going to be just fine." Part of him wanted to understand what Nea meant by himself doing better than his own parent, but he had his thoughts interrupted by Road, the younger teen having moved to sit on Adam's shoulders.

"I can show you the memories of when you were born if you want me to~ I wasn't in the room myself but these three definitely were. You were too, but you were too little to remember anything." He could tell he wasn't the only one who went pale at the offer, hearing sputtering from in front of him. Even Timcanpy looked agitated by the idea.

"No thank you Road, I doubt any of us want to go through that again." Watching the nods as Nea was the one to speak, he heard the shifting from right next to him, having nearly forgotten that Kanda was even there since he was so quiet.

"Why wouldn't you want to go through that memory again? From how fondly you talk about the time around it I would think you would agree to live through it again." Now he really wished he was sitting at the desk so he would be able to hit his head against the wooden surface. Grabbing the other exorcist's bicep, he made sure his boyfriend was looking at him as he spoke.

"Kanda, I love you, but you're an idiot. I'm pretty sure I tried to explain this to you before but maybe it just didn't stick. Maybe you need to witness it to understand it, but I really don't want to watch that happen right now. I already feel like I'm going to be sick, I don't actually want to get sick." Watching a dark eyebrow raise at his words, he could tell that the two of them were being stared at.

"And? You've called me worse before." He knew Kanda won't respond to the last bit of what he said, because the moment he mentioned that he would get sick the topic would be dropped until further notice. Groaning at the obstinacy towards the words he had spoken, he flopped back onto the rest of the sofa, right arm draping over his face in annoyance.

"Well he definitely got your dramatic flare, Nea." Hearing the desk chair go back from his current position, there was a slam against the desk surface that he wasn't startled by surprisingly.

"Who are you calling dramatic?!" Hearing the silence thicken around the room, he could watch as Road fell backwards off Adam's shoulders and onto the floor laughing her lungs out.

"Even you should be able to tell you're dramatic Nea, it's been common knowledge for decades now. I thought you figured it out years ago." Watching the girl finally calm her giggling down, he could hear Nea's groan in frustration at her words. He at least knew he was being dramatic, he was doing it on purpose to mess with his partner.

Who knew being dramatic was genetic.

"Anyway, it's late and I'm sure you're both tired from walking all this way. I'll take you down to the house in just a moment." Sitting back up on the couch, he could feel the exhaustion wave over his form, his muscles wanting to lock up and force him back onto the couch to sleep. Feeling his arms being pulled, he gave a tired smile as he was helped up from the soft surface. He held his coat draped over his arm, feeling Kanda's hand holding his shoulder. It wasn't as disconcerting as the three of them stepped through the gate this time, and he had to hold back his gasp in shock at how nice the mansion looked at night. It was lit up a bit from the inside, but just the moonlight against the outer surface nearly had him freezing up. His reaction wasn't really noticed though, or if it was it was ignored.

"I am guessing you'd want to share a room, I'll just be a few doors down the hallway if you need anything. Have a nice night, and try not to be too loud." He could feel his face turn crimson at the last few words, his arm being grabbed and himself being pulled into the room by Kanda to escape the situation. The room was large, with a canopy bed in the center against the wall. He took a few steps into the room, folding his coat and setting it on a dresser before he heard a knock on the door. Kanda had already entered the en suite bathroom, so he just took steps to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Sorry I had a few questions that I forgot to ask, I hope you don't mind." Blinking at his parent, he nodded a little to urge the other's questions forward. "So, you mentioned that you had to explain something to Kanda? Something about…" Hearing the sentence fragment, he sighed softly, arms crossing over his chest.

"I had to explain what babies were and where they come from." The silence that followed was only broken by the bathroom door opening softly and Kanda's shuffling around the room.

"So…"

"He was practically a test tube child." Speaking up before the incoming question hit the sound waves, he held up his hand as Nea opened his mouth again. The shuffling behind him ceased the moment the conversation topic realized he was such. "Don't ask. I don't understand it that well."

"It was a pool, not a tube, Moyashi, and I resent that." Glancing back to find his boyfriend topless by the bed with both arms crossed, he rose an eyebrow at the other's words.

"Resent what?" His eyes wandered from just the general vicinity of his partner, trailing to the tattoo that sat on the left side of his chest. He only barely noticed the deep blue eyes roll, the click of tongue against teeth audible to the room.

"I dislike your conversation about me." Rolling his own eyes, he stuck his tongue out at Kanda. Hearing Nea clear his throat, he glanced back to him for a moment.

"That's all I wanted to clear up, thank you. Have a nice night you both." Nodding as he watched Nea go down the hall, he closed the door before feeling himself being held from behind.

So much for them not being too loud.

====

"Tim has anyone tried to contact me through you?" Feeling the golden golem shift his wings against his middle, he saw the vague screen show up within the air above Timcanpy. He was waiting for any form of communication from Kanda's golem, the other having left for a few towns over to give a report to headquarters. It was supposed to take three days total, at least that's what Yu had told him before leaving, but it was going on day five without word from his boyfriend. The only thing that kept him from stressing too much over it was the steady rain outside, hoping that the other had taken shelter and his golem had become damaged due to the water.

The unopened messages came from headquarters themselves, dashes of Lenalee and Lavi trying to get in contact through their own golem. He refused to open them, at least until he was ready to face the order with the information that he now held close to his heart. The news that he wasn't purposefully abandoned, that he was fully related to the Noah, that the Earl was two people, his Uncle and Grandfather. He didn't even want to open Pandora's box with the thought of his unborn child, they'd create a large issue for both himself and Kanda upon their discovery by the order.

Now he understands his Master's want to stay away from headquarters.

Feeling Timcanpy move, the golden tail wiped up along his jawline, trying to give him a bit of comfort. He had been trying to keep himself busy the last few days as he waited, being helped down the staircase to visit the library at least once daily to grab books to read. He never really considered himself as a reader, and he needed help with understanding many of the words that passed three syllables. He didn't enjoy being called illiterate, a word he had been taught the meaning of around the time he had first arrived at the Campbell mansion, but he never had the time to change that until now, now that he wasn't allowed to do much on his own. It tended to annoy him whenever Mana or Kanda tried to do things for him, and it was comforting that Nea stood up for him and only asked very rarely or when he looked like he needed help. That was only one of the reasons why he was glad Nea was there for him.

"Allen? Do you want to come down for some tea? I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up in your room all day, we can sit on the back porch if you would like." Speaking of, there was his father. Turning his head towards the door, he felt Timcanpy take to the air, waiting for him to sit up so the little troublemaker could sit on his shoulder. Nodding, he heard shoes against the wooden floor coming closer to his side of the bed, himself using both arms to move himself up into a sitting position on the bed, swinging both of his legs over the side carefully so he wouldn't wake his child. Taking both of Nea's outstretched hands in his own, he let himself be tugged up off the bed, his center of gravity placing him off balance for a moment as he was held in place.

"Thank you, you seem to know whenever I need a distraction. I would love to join you, I can't keep my mind on the book I was reading." Glancing back to the bed where the discarded book was left against the pillows, he felt the hands release him. Feeling Timcanpy land on the top of his head, he ran the fingers of his left hand idly against the golden wings that came off the golem. The trip down the stairs and to the back seating area wasn't too long, though he did need to be caught when he lost his footing.

"Thank you again, Nea, I doubt any of this would be possible without your help. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't thought ahead to relay the message." Holding the teacup in both hands, he refused to move his eyes from the dark steaming fluid, even as he heard a light laugh.

"It's alright Allen, there's no need for you to thank me, I'm just making sure you're doing well during all of this. I can remember how certain things ticked me off, and I just didn't want you dealing with that." Glancing over, he bit at the inside of his mouth for a moment before setting the cup down beside himself, turning towards where Nea sat. He felt as Timcanpy settled a bit on the top of his head, trying not to topple off if he tilted his head in any one direction.

"That's just it, you're helping me more than even I think I need to be helped. You're practically taking Yu's job from him and being more of a father than the actual father of this child." He wasn't even thinking by the time he finished speaking, blinking as Nea started laughing loudly. The rest of the conversation was calmer, ranging from how he felt to what book he was currently reading.

"Master Nea? There are persons at the door claiming to be exorcists. What would you like for me to do?" Jumping a little at their conversation being interrupted, his ears caught the word exorcist and made his muscles lock up. Had the order been able to track them somehow, or was this just a coincidence. Feeling a hand on his shoulder after a moment, he glanced to Nea who had stood, feeling Timcanpy hop off his head after a moment to settle on the elder's shoulder.

"I will meet with them in the library if you would lead them there. I apologize, but our tea will need to be postponed till later. Would you like to go back to your room or stay out here with Tim? Why couldn't Mana be here for once to handle guests?" Hearing the words and the mention of his uncle, he could hear as the maid, who by now he knew was an akuma with how long he had been there, left to go let in his supposed comrades. He didn't want to go back into his room, but if he didn't there would be a chance that he could be seen. Glancing to the field of grain that ran before him, he figured that he wouldn't mind taking a walk through it if it was less likely for him to be caught.

"I'll stay out here, the fresh air should do me good. I really just hope this is a coincidence." Being helped up from the outdoor lounge, he rested one hand against his back as he sent a small smile to Nea, the dark brunette turning to and entering the mansion. Taking a few breaths, he started off toward the gap in the field, taking careful steps as he watched Timcanpy speed past him for a few moments. He spent a while walking with Tim as a companion, knowing that he was lost in the fields but not minding this time. The further he was from the mansion, the less likely that he would be seen and recognised he thought. Pausing for a few moments just before the next crosspath, he felt his legs throb for a moment, aching at the distance he walked. It almost had him laughing, remembering the story behind his last name. He truly did feel like walking calmed him, and for the most part he could tell it calmed his unborn as well.

"What's got you so active today, I thought you liked it when I walked around. It's sunny and warm out here, and I'm sure you would love this kind of weather when you're older. Oh calm down, I'm aching from carrying you and walking so far, let me rest for a little bit." Taking a breath at the fussy kicking, he ran the thumb of his left hand against his lower spine as his right hand tracing against his front to try soothing the child. He thought they just wanted him to keep walking, but the line of pain that shot through him after another moment told him otherwise, his knees hitting the ground as both his hands moved to cup against his front. Glancing around, his silver eyes landed on the flying golem, Timcanpy already fluttering around frantically, himself gesturing in the direction they had come in. "Tim, please go get someone, I think something is wrong. I'm going to try starting back but I don't know how well I'll be able to do that." Watching Tim fly higher and over the field, he tried to push himself off the ground, finding it difficult but managing it after a moment.

==

Meanwhile

"Welcome back, Master Mana. Master Nea is entertaining guests in the library currently." Glancing back to the woman as she assisted him with getting the fat suit off, he tried to think on if he missed anything today. He didn't remember anything about guests other than his nephew and his partner. He was tempted to go see who the guests were, at least until he was nearly toppled over. Catching himself on the staircase railing, he held the side of his head with his empty hand as he looked to see what hit him. Catching a glimpse of the golden terror, as he remembers Allen fondly calling the golem, moving frantically in the air, he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Timcanpy, calm down, you shouldn't hit people like that. Stop moving so much!" Trying to keep his vision on Tim, he could barely see the golden blur as it nearly bit him. Swatting him away from himself, he managed to grab Timcanpy and hold the terror still enough that he wasn't being pulled. Groaning softly in annoyance, he knew Timcanpy wouldn't come to him unless it was absolutely important, the reason for that barely evading his memory for the moment. "Do you want me to get Nea for you? Is that all I'm good for?"

That seemed to still Timcanpy as the words left his mouth, the golden critter practically agreeing with his statement. Well, he did ask didn't he.

Letting the golem go, he watched him hit the ceiling, hiding above the door frames. Moving towards the library, he could hear multiple voices through the open door to the room, using the back of his hand against the wooden door to call attention to himself. He could see the uniforms on the duo his brother was speaking with, but he didn't show any reaction to them. So there were more exorcists to keep track of now. Watching his draw of attention, he had to keep from sighing outwardly.

"Oh! Mana, you're back. Did you need something?" Nodding once, he took a quick glance up at where Timcanpy was trying to keep in one space and not be seen.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need to speak with you for a moment." Glancing to the guests his brother had been seeing to, he stepped away from the door and back down the hall, trying to put a distance so their conversation wouldn't be overheard hopefully. With their luck any mention of Timcanpy could give Allen's presence on the property up. That reminds him, he needs to ask where his nephew was.

"What's going on Mana?" Gesturing over Nea's shoulder at Timcanpy, he watched as the golem ran into the other's head. The impact had the younger startled, himself surprised that Nea was able to easily catch the golem. "What are you doing in here Tim?! I thought you were with- did something happen?!" Blinking at the words, he wasn't a complete idiot, he could figure out who his identical twin had mentioned.

"Wait, you left him on his own outside the mansion? Despite knowing that he gets lost too easily." Hearing the soft clicks of boots on the floor coming closer, he motioned for Nea to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, but is someone lost? I'm sure the two of us could find him if you would like some help." Shaking his head at the young woman in lew of a response, he turned to Nea for a moment.

"That shouldn't be necessary, and you're both guests either way. I hope you don't mind if I take over for my brother in speaking to you." Taking steps around his brother, he gestured for the two young adults to head back into the library, hearing Nea's shoes running across the floorboards to the kitchen door.

==

"Oh please tell me that I didn't get myself even more lost, what's taking you so long Tim?" Taking sturdy steps, he glanced between the intersection he had managed to hit once again, stopping to take a breather. He had been pacing between the rows of grain for what felt like an eternity, but couldn't have been more than half an hour, it just felt so long because of the shockwaves of pain as well as his little one's fussiness. Part of him wished that he had just asked for Tim to lead him from the field, already figuring that someone was playing charades with his terror. "Calm down, we'll be out of the field and resting very soon. I can figure that you will be wanting out soon, and that's quite alright, I just hope that you will wait for your other father to come back." The response he got was like heaven to his already sore muscles, the fussing and kicking calming down as he spoke. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before starting back up with the walking, himself not even thinking to stay in one place.

It felt horrible, the next lash down his spine nearly making his knees lock up. Through realization of how bad his fall risk was, he decided to sit on the ground by an intersection. His own soft talking seemed to calm himself down, which was a plus since he only meant to calm the baby. It was only a little bit longer before he heard running footsteps, glancing down the path to find both Nea and Timcanpy coming towards him.

"I am so sorry it took so long for us to get back to you, Mana had to take my place and Tim is bad at giving directions. Are you alright Allen? You look a little worse for wear but how do you feel?" Feeling Nea's hand being placed on his shoulder, he let out the breath he had been holding.

"It's alright, I figured it would take a bit for you to find me. I believe that I'm alright for now, but the baby is definitely going to be coming soon. I think they calmed down when I asked for them to wait for Kanda to get back, but I don't know how long that would take him." Watching as he was offered a hand in getting up, he took it gratefully and felt his right arm being pulled over Nea's shoulders, a left arm curling around his back. The trip back to the mansion was slow going, himself needing to stop as he felt the pains come closer together. He had a thought that the walking was spurring on his body, but he couldn't do anything to help that. He was glad that Nea was helping him up the stairs and into his room, knowing he probably wouldn't have been able to do either since he had started to feel more shifting around his pelvis.

"Do you want help changing into more comfortable clothes?" Nodding quickly, he used the wall as a stationary point of support, helping to undress himself so he could be helped with redressing. It wasn't too much longer before he was sat in bed with pillows behind him. His back ached from the position, but it was still better than how it felt while he was walking. Feeling Timcanpy nuzzle up against his cheek, he sighed softly for a moment.

"Tim, do you think you can contact Kanda through his golem? I really need him right now and he needs to know what is happening." Watching as Timcanpy made distance and turned away from him, he sighed as the golem came back a moment later, grunting softly as Tim landed and sat on top of his middle. "You just had to land there of all places, it's not going to be my fault if you're kicked half a million times." Hearing someone clear their throat, he froze up for a moment before letting his smile up.

"I'm on my way back already Moyashi, is there something you need? I should be there by tomorrow night." He missed the other's voice, and how the baby stopped kicking at Tim, they missed him too. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed at his side lightly.

"Yu." Smiling a little at his pun, he heard only silence for a few moments.

"I'm hanging up." Blinking rapidly, he nearly pulled Timcanpy closer to him.

"Wait, no! I actually have something important to ask. Can you please try getting back here as soon as you're able to?" He had to hold his breath at another contraction, barely hearing the question he was returned.

"Is there a reason why you're asking that? I could probably make it by morning." Sighing softly, he moved both hands to rest against his hips. That one was faster than the one before, he didn't know how long he would actually be able to last.

"The baby is going to be coming soon, within the next day at the most. I really need you here during this, let alone want you present at your child's birth. Please try getting here, I'm trying to hold back everything but I don't know how long I will last." Hearing silence again, he thought that the other had been stunned by the information he had just given. Boy was he ever wrong.

"What do you mean? I don't understand but I'll still try getting there as soon as possible." Cursing his luck of loving an absolute idiot, he threw one of the pillows across the room in frustration.

"The baby, who I've been carrying inside of my own body for months, is going to come out of said body within the next twenty-four hours. If you miss it I'll never forgive you, you damn idiot." Later on he would probably regret those words, would probably regret how his voice cracked too, but he didn't care in this moment, he needed to get the information across.

"I'll do my best to get there as soon as I can, just calm down. I'll see you when I get back." It was silent for a few minutes before the words came through, the connection being severed after a silent farewell. Laying back again, he let out a breath. So this was how it would be, himself stuck in the room to read, sleep or talk to Timcanpy. Feeling his eyelids grow heavy, he moved onto his side, not noticing as Timcanpy curled up against his chest.

The next time he opened his eyes was to Tim shifting and flying out from beside him, and at first he didn't know why. As soon as his hearing came to focus it was seconds before disaster struck. He watched as Timcanpy tried to hold the door from opening, unable to do anything other than pull the blanket up fast enough and cover his face before the door opened and sent his little friend flying into a wall.

"You need to be more careful, Lavi. These people let us into their home, don't break anything of theirs. We're not even supposed to be in this room." Hearing the familiar voice, he had to will himself not to flinch at the point that it was those two. He loved Lenalee like a sister, but he would have rather had it be Johnny from the science department. At least then he'd have less to explain, or well, maybe less detail to put into his explanation. He didn't even want to start with Lavi, the point that half of his excuses would be seen through making his blood run cold. At least he was positioned on his left side, so his arm wouldn't be seen.

And then he flinched, he couldn't even hold his voice from the whimper in pain. How could he have forgotten about that, forgotten that he was so close to having a child. His noise had certainly drawn attention to himself, especially when he heard those boots coming closer to him. The feeling of the soft hand against his right shoulder had his muscles locking on their own, trying to get away from the perceived danger. He really wished that his body would stop, either in general or just his muscles for the moment.

"Hey there Tim, didn't mean to throw you against the wall. Ouch, I definitely deserve to be bitten for that." Feeling Lenalee's hand move away from him, he knew that he was found out the moment Lavi mentioned the terror that had been thrown into the wall by the bedroom door.

"Timcanpy? That means… Allen? Is that you?" Huffing softly under his breath, he opened his eyes to slits as he moved the pillow from the front of his face, taking an actual look at the two other exorcists. He really didn't need this right now. He didn't even bother to open his mouth, not knowing anything he could say. He didn't need to worry about that though, already able to hear Lenalee's voice hitting the air. "Have you been here this entire time? Do you realize how many times we've tried to get ahold of you, not just the order but Lavi and myself. You left and ceased contact with everyone so suddenly, everyone thought you had died Allen. Even Kanda has been checking in once every few weeks, and I know that he has a bad history with the order." Blinking at the girl, he stayed silent for a few moments to make sure Lenalee had stopped talking. He could see Timcanpy dash from Lavi's hands and out of the room, and he knew that either Mana or Nea would be coming up in the next few minutes.

"Well I'm obviously not dead, in fact I'm doing real good despite my circumstances. Yes I've been here since I left, and I cut contact for personal reasons." Hearing the running up the staircase and down the hall towards them, he blinked a few times before tugging at the blanket that was over him.

"What circumstances Allen? What personal reasons? I thought you trusted the order, you could have explained what was happening and-" Oh he was done with this. He really didn't want to yell at her, but with how she was he was definitely needing to. Cutting Lenalee off before she could finish her sentence, he sat up as much as he could where the blanket still moderately hid him.

"And get questioned on all sides, lose all the trust of my peers, be experimented on probably. This doesn't have a simple answer or solution Lenalee, I doubt that I'll even be able to go back to the order safely at this point with how Central is." Seeing Nea enter the room from the corner of his eye, he held his left hand up for a moment to stop his father from pulling the other exorcists away. He could watch as Lavi looked between him and Nea, and there were times that he would have been grateful for his attention to detail. "But since there is no way that you will drop the subject even if I ask you to, I might as well come out and say it. The reason why I'm here and have been here since I left the order about six months ago? Well I'm pregnant, and when I learned that I also learned that I had family that hadn't meant to just up and abandon me as a kid. Now can we stop talking about me and why I'm such a screw-up, I would rather keep at least part of my dignity for however much longer I have with it and my sanity." Taking a stuttering breath as he finished talking, he placed both of his hands against his face, the roughness of his left hand feeling nice for some odd reason. Turning how he sat on the bed, he moved so his back was to the door and laid back down on his side. He could watch as Nea walked around the bed frame through the full length mirror that was directly across from the door, but he made no move to try and acknowledge everyone else in the room.

"Yeah, I understand now why everyone calls me dramatic. I was going to come up a bit later on to ask you if you wanted something to eat but the situation didn't call for it. I'll bring up some water either way but how about it?" Feeling Nea's warm hand run through his bangs, he sighed softly before shaking his head. He felt anything but hungry, and he had a feeling that it had to do with the contractions. Glancing up to barely watch as the eldest in the room nodded, he surprisingly didn't flinch back as a kiss was pressed to his temple. The room was silent after Nea left, he could see the stares he got that were aimed at his back.

"Allen." Hearing his name once again from Lenalee's voice, he watched her reflection in the mirror. He could see the light reflect off the tears that ran down her cheeks, and he had to keep from laughing too hard at what his thoughts brought up, a breathy chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Komui is going to string me from the rafters when I get back for making you cry." He let himself smile as he heard the soft laughter from the other two, watching as Lavi helped wipe up the tears. "But not as much as Lavi for being with his precious little sister." Watching as the duo flinched, he laughed a little louder as Lenalee stuck her tongue out at him through the mirror.

"So cruel, Allen." Hearing both of them laugh, he smiled as they both moved to sit on the bed behind him. "I'm sorry for pushing at the subject, but you know how I am about the order. You're all part of my world, you, Lavi, Marie, Komui, Kanda. I can't imagine life without all of you." Flinching a little at the mention of his boyfriend, he huffed under his breath, his left hand pressing against his forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot to warn him, this will definitely be a surprise for when he gets back." Laughing under his breath, he messed with his hair for a moment before moving his attention back to his friend. "I know, and I should have answered your messages, but I feared that any bit of contact would lead the order here."

"Warn who? Are you expecting someone to show up later on?" Nodding at Lavi's questions, he couldn't hold back his laughter as the red-head tried to look threatening. Oh if only he knew he was about to threaten Yu Kanda, the most heartless bastard in the order besides Cross. His old master was less human than the Noah, and even they tended to see murder as the norm.

"Yeah, but he won't be here for a while last I heard from him, he said the earliest he could get back here would probably be tonight or in the morning." He chopped his own words off, and he knew he flinched as the contraction threw him for a loop, his voice struggling to both try to make a sound and to stay silent.

"Allen?! Are you alright? You sound like you're hurt, what happened?" Sighing softly at the quick questions, he reached back to grab Lenalee's hand in his own, pulling it up against the side of his middle. He knew that it wasn't too great of an explanation, but he still needed to catch his breath again.

"Not in the literal sense, but I'm in pain. I did just tell you both that I'm pregnant, guess I didn't decide to mention that within the next twenty-four hours I'm going to need to get them out. It was just a contraction and it caught me off guard this time, there's no need to actually worry just yet." Smiling as he felt the pads of her hand trace in small circles, he tried to relax himself. He barely noticed when he was pulled into the middle of the bed, but he didn't mind it as his two friends laid on either side of him and gave his unborn attention. He only vaguely noticed as Timcanpy saved the view of the three of them.

Hissing softly under his breath, he opened his eyes only a little as he moved both of his hands to his stomach, trying to keep his sounds silent so he wouldn't wake Lenalee up. The dark haired girl slept in front of him, and he would have smiled at the fact that her hand was still against his front if not for the sharp kick right after the contraction. Feeling a hand run lines down his spine, he nearly jumped, still having thought that Lavi was asleep behind him.

"Are you alright? You kept making noises in your sleep." The whisper just behind the shell of his ear made him jump, not expecting his partner's voice. Glancing back, the long dark hair proved who it was, and he felt his heart pulse.

"It's just the contractions, they hurt but there's nothing we can do about them. I thought you said you wouldn't be back until morning." Feeling cool fingers trace against his jaw lightly, he wanted to be closer to the feeling, having missed the affection the past few days.

"It may be early, but it is still morning. I got back only about an hour or so ago anyway. Everyone else is asleep, but your dad left the kitchen door unlocked so I could get in." Nodding a little, he felt Yu's hand rest against his chest, before it moved down and against his front. It was nice, he wouldn't lie, especially since he hadn't seen or heard from Kanda before his connection earlier on. The only reason he knew time was passing was by the contractions every handful of minutes, Kanda's hand moving in circles through each of them. He didn't really understand how the other knew, especially since he was making sure to stay quiet, but he was glad that Kanda could figure it out.

"You should try getting more sleep, I remember you saying something about the baby using your energy up when they moved too much. I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about that." Shaking his head, he placed his hand over Yu's. The contractions were getting more and more frequent as well as stronger, so there was no way that he would be able to get any sleep until after he had the baby.

"With these contractions that's not going to happen, I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep until after they're out." Humming softly, he carefully moved Lenalee's hand from his stomach, trying to keep from waking the girl. "I want to walk, I don't know why but I do." Feeling his hand being taken as the bed dipped a little, he was glad that he wasn't questioned as the other helped him off the bed and onto his feet.

"Did you have a destination in mind?" Pausing for a second as he watched Yu close the door to the bedroom, he nodded briefly before gesturing to the staircase. "Did you want to lead the way?" He smiled as he was helped down the staircase, keeping his eyes open for anything to appear within the darkness. Leading the way back to the kitchen door at his own pace, he couldn't control his expression as he smiled, trying to keep quiet as he laughed a bit at the door being opened for him.

"I'm glad that it still feels nice out here." Glancing over the field of grain he had been lost in earlier, he felt his other hand being grabbed and held. Moving his eyes to the appendage, his eyes trailed up until he was looking into his boyfriend's dark eyes. His heart throbbed at the sight before him, part of him questioning the universe how he found such an ethereal bastard to love. His eyes closed lighty, smiling softly as he felt smooth lips against his. The hands that held his let go, allowing his right hand to weave into the strands of ebony locks as he felt hands on his waist. Feeling the other pull his lips away, he took a breath as he smiled.

The two of them stood there in the moonlight for a bit longer, himself swaying a little back and forth as he watched the clouds drift across the sky, the stars going into and out of view. The only thing he would have changed about the scene were the contractions that he paused through. He sighed as he was led over to the steps and helped to sit, laying his head against the shoulder next to him as the sky in front of them went from deep blue to purple, lightening as the minutes passed and the sunlight came into view slowly.

And that's the moment he felt his world crumble.

He was so focused on the sunrise that he hadn't felt anything, not the shockwave of pain or the dampness of his pants, but the moment he took his eyes away from the breathtaking sight he really had to catch his breath. Placing his left hand against the top of his stomach, he grabbed Yu's hand with his right hand, squeezing the digits to call the other's attention.

"Yu, it's time." He only managed the three words before the next contraction hit him hard, having to bite his tongue so he wouldn't yell in pain. Being pulled up from the steps, he felt his face flush in embarrassment at the puddle that had formed under where he had just been sitting, but he wasn't able to say anything about it before he was picked up from the ground. He was the one to open the kitchen door for the two of them, having to remind Yu to keep quiet between his contractions. Thankfully Lenalee woke up at sunrise, or she would have gotten a rude awakening when he was set down against the wall by the door panting heavily to catch his breath between the sharp pains.

"Kanda? Allen? What's going on, it's much earlier than either of you usually wake up." His condition must not have been noticed yet, and he didn't know if that was good or bad for the timing. He nearly fell on his knees with the next contraction though, overwhelmingly glad that both Lenalee and Yu moved to catch him before he did. He grimaced at the copper taste in his mouth, his tongue having started to bleed from biting it.

"Yu, go get dad and Mana. They know what to do." Watching the elder rush from the room, he took a quick breath before he looked to Lenalee, her confused and worried expression making him sigh internally. "Everything is going to be alright Lena, it's just really time and none of us were actually prepared for it."

"Then why did you send Kanda after mister Mana and whoever you called dad? Wouldn't you have rather had him here with you? I could have gone to get them." Shaking his head, he glanced up and into the vibrant violet of his friend's eyes.

"No, he needed to leave the room, if only for a moment. He's scared and he doesn't actually understand what's going on with me, he would never admit it but it's true." Panting between his words, he groaned softly as his unborn shifted a little more, holding both of Lenalee's forearms to keep on his feet. Mumbling under his breath a little, he found that he couldn't keep himself from making noise through the next contraction, a whimper leaving his mouth. "Also I thought you would have figured it out, but Nea is my dad. He's the one who had me seventeen years ago just a few rooms over." Glancing up to see Lenalee's face for a moment, he was glad to have caught the smile. It took a few more moments before he heard footsteps in the hallway, watching as his father came in from behind the door holding towels. The next portion of time proceeded as a blur for him, himself being stripped, helped onto the bed and having his lap covered with an older blanket, leaning back against his boyfriend's chest.

"What kind of deja vu is this? I feel like I'm back to seventeen years ago. At least this time there aren't twelve people downstairs puttering around and making a complete mess." He would have laughed at his uncle's words if not for the poorly timed contraction, himself yelping in startled shock. "Alright, breathe, and on the next one start." He nodded, taking even breaths as he tried to relax himself. The only one not present in the room was Lavi, who he guessed was still asleep but not for too much longer if he couldn't keep himself quiet.

He felt the shifting pressure moments before the contraction started, pressing down against it and feeling what had to be his child start moving through him. But he couldn't keep his head on that thought, trying to catch his breath between the sharp pains. Each time he pushed he clenched both hands, and by the surprised growl he heard from behind himself he was pretty sure he had broken Yu's fingers. He didn't care however, because his body felt like it was being ripped in half and like his muscles were burning, the other could handle broken fingers for a little while.

After a while he stopped expressing his pain with squeezing his hands and let himself scream, startling everyone in the room into shock for a moment, silence reverberating around the room and himself fearing that he had deafened himself with his cry in pain for a moment. At least until he had to push again. Eventually he got into a rhythm, and every few pushes he took a break for a sip of water. At least until he was told about the head coming.

"Alright, stop pushing for a little bit, we need to make sure you don't hurt yourself getting the head out." Gritting his teeth, he nodded for a moment before he was handed the cup of water again. He hated sitting through the contractions and not being able to do anything, especially since it hurt worse to sit there. Groaning in pain, he could feel his skin stretching with each contraction, but the moment the tightness released he gasped in shock and relief as Mana surged forward to catch the head in both hands. He was already feeling sore and exhausted, but he didn't even have half of his child out yet. He was overly glad that the rest of the body didn't take as long to come out, himself letting Yu out from behind him to cut the cord on their child.

"It's a girl!" He grinned at the words, noticing how everyone's attention was now on his newborn daughter and her crying. But it didn't last, his smile faltering as another branch of pain snaked up his spine. He barely heard the conversation by the foot of the bed as he felt his body give him another warning sign, biting into his tongue to keep from yelling in pain and scaring the new baby.

"Mana, move. Allen, what are you feeling?" Feeling the attention move back to him, he hissed under his breath as he tried to sit up a little bit.

"Still hurts, I don't know why though." Crying out as he pushed, he felt something start moving inside of him again, part of him dreading the truth.

"Just keep going, I think I know what's going on but I'm not fully certain. Do you think you can hold your daughter with help?" Nodding, he felt Mana place the warm little girl against his chest, holding her in place with his right arm as he pushed again, his left arm holding him up off the bed's surface. It didn't take as long for the predicament to be labeled, probably because his body had already been stretched to its limits just moments before. He was glad that Kanda had moved back behind him, his left arm moving up to more securely hold the baby to his chest.

"It's another baby and they're already visible, just keep going until you feel the head start out alright. This is just like before." Nodding, he stopped as soon as he felt the pressure build again. The head slid out much quicker than before, and the rest of the body didn't come out too much later, a second loud cry hitting the room for the first time. "Another girl!" This time he managed to sit up and watch as Kanda cut the cord on their second daughter, being taught how to hold the tiny child properly by Nea as Mana checked him over. Thankfully the pain stopped after that, he didn't know how well the two of them would be able to handle two babies, let alone more than that. After everything was cleaned up and himself and the girls were dressed, he found himself propped up in the newly made bed against a tall pile of pillows, both snoozing baby girls laying against his chest.

"So, what are you two naming them?" Hearing Lenalee's voice from the other side of the bed, he sent a smile over to Yu who was sitting beside him on the bed practically staring at his daughters as both girls slept unaware. Already so protective and they weren't even three hours old. Adjusting his right hand carefully so he wouldn't disrupt either baby, he gestured to each as he spoke their names into existence. The two of them had narrowed it down to two names for a girl months ago planning to use whichever fit if they had a daughter, who knew that both names would be used.

"The elder sister is Eleanor, and the younger is Kasumi. Eleanor and Kasumi Kanda." Smiling at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces, including Yu's, he pressed a kiss to his flustered boyfriend's cheek.

"Who would have thought that you could have twins? I mean, it's not like either of you are related to twins." Pausing for a moment, he glanced over to his now silent uncle and father who were both trying to understand if Lavi was blind or just an idiot, probably leaning toward the idiot title for the red head.

"Lavi, my dad and uncle, who are standing right there, are identical twins." Watching the red head hit his head against the bedpost purposefully, he laughed a bit drowsily, doing his best to not bounce and wake either little girl.

====

"Are you ready for this?" Nodding carefully, he glanced from his case in one hand, to little Eleanor who was strapped to his chest, and finally into his boyfriend's dark eyes. The four of them were finally about to make their trip back to headquarters, and he couldn't believe how scared he was on the inside. At least it wouldn't be too long of a trip for them, Nea having taught him how to open a stable ark gate a few months ago.

"As I ever will be. Be ready to take the girls as soon as we're there, I'd rather none of you be there if I'm to be taken and questioned." Feeling his chin being grabbed by a warm hand as he had looked away, he melted into the warm kiss that had been pressed to his lips.

"You should know I won't do that. You won't be going through that alone if I have any say." Smiling at the words he heard, he took another deep breath to calm his nerves. Feeling the warm hand clasp with his gloved left hand, he nodded in silent confirmation.

"So we're going into this as a couple?"

"If you ask such a stupid question again I'll strap Kasumi to your back and let her pull your hair. I don't see why we wouldn't at this point, especially since it would be more trouble to hide it than everyone finding out." Sticking his tongue out at Yu, he sighed a little before smiling, bending his neck to press a chaste kiss to Eleanor's head as the small infant slept against his chest.

"Thank you, I just wanted to make sure. Also, don't threaten me with our daughter, she's still getting used to the world and would more likely reach for your hair since it's longer even if it's tied back." Laughing a little at the put off look he managed to catch, he squeezed the hand in his before waving back to Nea and Mana who stood by the window of the mansion, before taking his steps through the gate. It wasn't hard to find their way to headquarters from where they ended up, himself taking note of where the gate was so he would remember. He definitely wanted to visit again eventually.

"What was that for?" Glancing over in time to see Tim rearing back to try getting Yu's attention, which he already had from the first knock to the head, he let go of his partner's hand long enough to grab Timcanpy's tail and stop the golem.

"Tim, what are you doing? You don't need to hit us to get our attention and you know it." Watching as Tim turned to him, he smiled as he heard Lenalee's voice come from the golden terror.

"Allen? Oh good you're together. I was just making sure that you were on your way. Brother is a little too excited to see you both, and I can't tell in which way. He probably just wants to get freedom from his paperwork, again." Hearing the sigh in her voice, he laughed a little as he took Yu's hand again, this time being pulled toward the underground entrance of the order. As soon as she realized where exactly they were in comparison to herself, she cut the message to meet them by the door, giving the two of them a few moments in silence before they stepped back into the literal building. Setting his case down on the flat terrain, he rested his shoulders back against the smooth stone walls. He rested one of his hands against Eleanor's back, using the other to fix the cloth that was holding her against his chest. It kept pulling at his shoulders, something that annoyed him to no end. At least it kept his six month old against his chest securely.

"I don't understand how you're so good at handling the girls, let alone how you manage to do it with so few mistakes." Glancing up from the small tufts of auburn hair to meet his partner's gaze, he narrowed his silver eyes at the other for a moment.

"Three years." He spoke the two words softly so he wouldn't wake either infant, the vocalizations still bouncing from the stone walls and the flowing water. "We are waiting at the very least three years before I carry another child of yours." Even in the dim light he could watch the dark blue irises roll from three feet away.

"What made you assume I even thought of that? Can't I just appreciate my boyfriend for once without ulterior motives being guessed." Tapping his foot a bit, he moved away from the wall.

"You? Appreciate anyone? The universe begs to differ." Hearing the scoff at his words, he paced forward a few steps before stopping with mere inches between both of their daughters' backs.

"Then let it beg." Wow, he really loved this smug asshole. Narrowing his silver eyes, he raised an eyebrow but didn't pose any questions. He knew that the both of them didn't mean anything by the words, falsetto arguments becoming a funny game to make others feel awkward when they would snoop in business that wasn't theirs.

"Alright, I can't tell if this is an actual argument between you two, but cut it out. I'm sure you both want to get this meeting over with as soon as possible." Hearing Lenalee from down the path, he laughed a little, feeling soft lips press against his. Grabbing his case again before he forgot, taking Yu's hand in his other to follow Lenalee. She looked a little shocked that the two of them were going to willingly walk into headquarters together, but she didn't ask any questions on it. Thankfully the halls were mostly empty the way she led them, meeting up with Lavi long enough to give the redhead his case and Kanda's bag to drop off in their rooms.

"Brother, Allen and Kanda are here. You wanted to speak to them privately?" Able to see the pages upon pages of paperwork littering the room from behind Lenalee, he felt himself being nudged back by his partner, wanting to ask but being unable to.

"I'll speak to Kanda separately, Allen can come in though." He didn't like this, especially since just earlier Kanda had told him that he wouldn't be alone when they were talking to the Chief.

"That isn't happening Komui, I won't leave." Being pulled forward by the hand, he almost smiled at the rough tone. Catching his feet so he wouldn't trip and fall forward, he squeezed Yu's hand in his carefully. Watching as Komui looked between the two of them for a moment, he saw as the Chief of the European Branch sighed in annoyance before waving them both in.

"Fine, though I don't know why since you wouldn't have any clue what I'll be asking about. Sit down, both of you." He heard Lenalee close the door behind the two of them as he followed his partner to the couch, sitting beside the other. There was silence for a few moments before he heard the tapping of a writing utensil against the desk, the crazed scientist's voice following after it. "Over the past year that you were away from headquarters there was a full eight months of no word from you despite how generals are required to check in at least once monthly. Do you have a reason behind your actions?" Blinking a little, he nodded his head briefly, opening his mouth to speak. Just Kanda being next to him kept him calm, something that most wouldn't understand.

"Yes I do have a reason, but that involves me explaining something else-" Being cut off by the phone starting to ring loudly, he tried not to jump in his skin, feeling a warm hand press against his back.

"One moment. Hello? You are speaking with Ch-" He was sure that all of them could hear the giggling from the other side of the line, and he nearly felt his heart sink in disbelief at his aunt's voice through the receiver.

"Yes we know who you are, Chief Komui Lee of the Black Order's European Branch. We apologize if we've interrupted something, but we won't be long at all." He had to keep from outwardly showing his embarrassment and dread, cursing his luck for the call to happen now. He just hoped that he wasn't mentioned.

"How did you get this number?" The next voice he heard made him freeze up.

"We asked one of your finders politely to use his phone, he is quite fine right now." Adam's voice rang through the earpiece, and for a brief moment he thought he could hear Mana in the background. "Now, for why we called. Our plans are being postponed for quite a while, family comes first after all. I do believe you understand what I mean, mister Lee." He watched the Chinese Branch leader pale considerably at Adam's words, and part of him wanted to get up and scold his grandfather through the phone for scaring Komui. But he couldn't, at least without being questioned relentlessly afterward. Feeling Eleanor shift against his chest a little, he tried to calm his heart so she would go back to sleep.

"Sorry about that, I've just been given the glare of the decade for what I just said. We won't be searching and attacking your exorcists for a long while, but just know we will not hold back if our family is harmed. Goodbye~!" He could practically see the heart come through the phone, watching as their superior placed the handset back in place.

"Well that was very intriguing, I will need to pass the information amongst all other branches and Central. But before that, continue Allen." Hearing the words, he sighed. Feeling little limbs shift against his torso, he flinched as a sharp cry started, glancing over to Kanda just in time to watch Kasumi start bawling as well, although softer. Her sister probably just scared her. Removing the carrier to hold the small auburn haired girl in both arms, he vaguely noticed the scientist's eyes widen in shock from barely within his field of vision.

"Where did those two little ones come from, I didn't see them when you both came in the room." Snorting a little as he placed his elder daughter over his shoulder and rocked a little, he heard the younger calm down from her carrier, Kanda having been unable to get the straps off by himself. The taller had wound up playing with the small girl's thick black hair carefully to calm the baby down.

"They've been asleep the whole time, I don't know how you didn't notice them strapped to us when we first walked in. I may as well introduce my reason before explaining." Lifting Eleanor off his shoulder, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead before turning her to face Komui, holding her with one arm as he pulled the straps off for Kanda so little Kasumi would be free finally. "Meet Eleanor and Kasumi Kanda, our six month old twin daughters. I didn't trust myself nor where I was enough to return contact without sharing dangerous information. Mentioned information only pertains to myself." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a brief moment before glancing over to his boyfriend, getting just the slightest of nods from the elder.

"Just around the time I learned about these two, which up until the time they were born I only thought it was one, Timcanpy showed me a previously locked recording from about a few months after I was born of my dad. He had had me the same way I had the girls, which I really don't want to talk about right now, and somehow knew it would be able to happen. I wasn't an orphan or abandoned by my birth parents, those were just things I was given as information after my memory faltered due to a traumatic incident that happened when I was about ten years old. That's who we were staying with for the past year, my dad and uncle." Taking a pause in his talking, he bounced his knee a little, bouncing a giggling Eleanor as well.

"That is quite the report, and it is very shocking that you two wound up together. But you were never mentioned in Kanda's reports." He wasn't prepared for that, but it was easier than explaining who his family was.

"If I had mentioned him, everyone would have been curious why I knew where he was since what we were both on were listed as solo missions. I went to a nearby town to give my report each month." He wasn't expecting Yu to answer the question, but it made more sense for him to since it was about his reports. Letting out a deep breath, he glanced up to Komui for a moment before he felt his left hand being taken again.

"There is also more that I need to explain, and I believe it could shed some light on recent events. It's difficult to say this, but my dad and uncle are both a part of the Noah family, which makes the rest of the Noah my relatives. I haven't had any form of dark side come forward, nor do I even know if I actually have one. So in a way that's an explanation of sorts for that phone call from the Earl, especially since myself and these two count as his family. I'm not completely sure if Kanda counts, but my dad and uncle consider him." Finishing up what he needed to report to his superior, he was a little taken back by the relaxed look on the Chief's face.

"That is much more comforting, thank you Allen. I will need to speak with the other branches, but until then you're both dismissed. Thank you for returning safely." Standing from the couch, he adjusted how he held Eleanor before the group of them left the room, his hand being taken again as they left the room.

"So, how did it go?" Catching sight of Lenalee standing against the wall, he smiled at the girl, hearing Kasumi babble from where she was against Kanda's chest.

"As well as it could have gone. Now why were you waiting for us? It's not like either of us are likely to get lost here. Well, at least not Kanda." Watching the violet eyes widen a little, he could see her visibly sigh, gesturing in the direction of the dining hall.

"I was going to walk with you both to the dining hall, I'm sure you're hungry from your travels all the way here." He could tell that Lenalee was hiding something, but with the way she kept glancing at the man beside him he knew that it would be alright, just a little bit of a crowd at the most. And that is what they were greeted with upon arriving at the dining hall, the entire room a flurry of activity between the startled gasps from those who noticed the infant girls and the shouts of welcome home from those who hadn't.

They really were home weren't they? That's a nice thought he kept in his mind, feeling his arm being tugged at and over to a smaller group of people to the side of the room, accidentally losing the other in the crowd. He would be alright, he could probably part a lake with his glare, let alone a large group of finders and persons from the science department.

"Oh you're alright, we were all so worried! And who is this cutie?" He smiled at the words and fixed his hold on his daughter so Miranda and whoever else who wanted to see could. He practically had Eleanor sitting on his side, and he wasn't too shocked by how she kept trying to hide in his shirt.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you for thinking of us. And this is Eleanor, my elder daughter. Her sister is with their dad somewhere else in the room. Ella this is your auntie Miranda, can you say hi?" He watched the brighter silver eyes look back to him before hearing the starts of a few sounds and watching the girl wave her hand a little. He almost didn't catch what the elder woman had said in response to him, some of the other person's nearby crooning at the adorable spectacle.

"Auntie? Me? Are you sure about that Allen?!" Nodding, he did his best to help his friend calm down, getting pulled into many other conversations before finally finding Yu stuck in a conversation with Marie in a thankfully less dense part of the room. He smiled at how as soon as Kasumi had seen him the girl tried to reach for him, throwing her own weight off in Kanda's arms and pulling his attention. The shocked expression and the attempts to hold the squirming girl made him laugh, and he only wished he was closer so he could've heard the struggle that Marie did.

"I knew you'd turn up eventually." He knew that the other was trying to hide the fact that he had nearly dropped the black haired girl, but there was no way he wasn't going to tease his boyfriend over it.

"Hi Marie. Also, I'm pretty sure at least half of the room saw you almost drop Kas. Guess it's time we swapped, hm?" Holding back a snort at the put off look, he held his arm out to take Kasumi and hand off Eleanor at the same time. He was moderately silent as he listened to the conversation between Yu and Marie, bouncing a cuddling Kasumi in his arms as he watched Eleanor fall asleep in Kanda's.

"No. I'm not saying anything to him about this." Perking up at the harsh tone, he glanced between the conversational partners before he did his best to figure out what was happening.

"What's not being told to who?" Watching deep blue eyes glance over to him, he couldn't help how he tilted his head to the side, lost in the conversation despite having been paying attention to it for the most part.

"I mentioned telling Master Tiedoll about your daughters." Blinking at Marie's words, he looked back to Yu who had started to glare at the tallest.

"I don't see what's wrong with telling him, especially since he'll find out when he eventually returns to headquarters. It would probably be better to tell him ourselves so we at least know when to expect him." He heard Yu groan in frustration, but he knew he was right. 

"What about your master then? Shouldn't Cross be let in the know?" He couldn't even help the way he flinched at the mention of his old master and his godfather, the latter being explained to him by Nea a few months ago.

"No, not just no but hell no." He squirmed away from Kanda's hand for a moment, not ready for that form of contact in front of so many people just yet. The other didn't look hurt at the movement, and he had to guess that it was just some form of habit that had been picked up over the past year.

"Oh really? What's your reason?" He shook his head, the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown that he felt Kasumi try to fix, the little one pulling at the corners of his mouth to move them back up. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, letting her hold his fingers instead of his bottom lip.

"He's a pathological liar, I'm still paying off the debt he pushed on me, what else? Oh yes, he watched me set myself on fire accidentally and didn't do anything to help put me out around the time my memories had vanished." He watched as Yu's eyes widened as he ticked off the three reasons he had in the moment, the point that he could possibly think of more not being forgotten.

"Fine, I'll tell Tiedoll, but not tonight." Smiling at how his boyfriend had given up his stance, he felt a kiss being pressed to his head, hearing as the other bid Marie farewell. The party was mostly dying anyway since it was late, most having dispersed to their rooms by now. Feeling a hand in his once more, he was led down the halls and to his boyfriend's room to get situated for bed with two babies and a hyper golem.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, someone seriously did this and didn't tell me." Hearing the words from the other as they both entered the room, he laughed at the reason. It looked like someone had come in and fixed up Yu's room while they were gone, and from the looks of the two bassinets that sat by the wall he had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Well at least they didn't do too much, they fixed the window and walls and brought some stuff in for the girls. I'm sure that at least a few people thought about painting the room." Hearing the click of tongue against teeth from Kanda, he watched as the other went over and sat on the bed, laying Eleanor against his chest as he leaned back a little.

"Why don't you change out of your uniform? I'll hold the girls." The huff he was given as a response made him laugh, adjusting to hold the sleeping Eleanor in one arm while Kasumi tugged at what hair was loose from his tie. He enjoyed the view of his boyfriend changing from behind, already knowing he would be caught in the act. After getting changed himself, his heart throbbed at the scene he turned around to. The two of them may still be very new to being parents, but despite only learning how babies are made within the past year Yu already had it figured out to a point, his boyfriend laying on the bed with both of their sleeping daughters laying on his chest. Climbing into bed beside the other, he felt an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to the rest of his small family.

"Yu are such a good dad." Snorting softly as he felt his hip being pinched, he tried not to wake the girls despite knowing how heavily they slept already.

"I'm divorcing you." He really had to keep himself from laughing at that, his hand muffling his mouth.

"We're not even married, Yu." Feeling soft lips against his forehead, specifically his curse mark he realized, he felt his eyes widen a little.

"Not yet we're not." He could feel as his heart practically leapt from his chest, leaning forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you, Bakanda." Curling up closer to his partner and daughters, he closed his eyes lightly as he fell asleep, a smile plastered to his face.


End file.
